Her Circumstances
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: TC/KoA:R crossover. The descendant of the Fateless one finds herself on her own adventure. But will she choose to remain on Third Earth, or will she try to find a way back to Amalur. Lion-O/OC T rating for violence and some added features No Smut I promise
1. Prologue: Niah's life

**Thundercats**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Much had changed to the kingdoms of Amalur since the Age of Arcana, with the defeat of Gadflow, the dragoness Tirnoch and the Tuatha army, war seemed to continue on a steady march. Like ripples in a pond, the Crystal War sparked new conflicts leading to the War of the Rot, the Long Winter leading into the Age of Ruin where the combined tragedies of war festered and putrefied like an infected wound. But hope lay ahead where the influences brought by the Fateless One to the Kollossae, their devotion to the Goddess Ethene showed Amalur into an Age of Enlightenment. They, with the Fateless One's assistance, strived to reunite the divided realm and achieved peace but regrettable only for a short time._

_Their enemies revolted, causing their new world order to crumble and old conflicts to reignite; the Hyperion Age that had followed shattered as war gripped the land, but there was hope. In this new conflict, the Age of Heroes rose as many were imbued with the rising influence of Magic that had not taken Amalur since the Age of Arcana. Some were bestowed unprecedented control over magic while others manifested in ways no mortal could achieve alone._

_With this age, peace was assured, for from the ashes of War, death and corruption, the Fateless Ones descendants had emerged from hiding; they calmed the conflicts heralded from years of hatred, aiding the Gnomes in uniting the Amaranthine and the Concordance, bringing the kingdoms of East and West into a mutual and well-receipted agreement, uniting them under a single global government, retaining their control of their respected lands but agreeing to commune respectfully and favourably under the rule of a single family. The Gravehal family took up as overseers of The Gathering and handled all tasks in order to maintain and strengthen the bonds they had repaired._

_The Age of Peace had finally begun with the Gravehal family's influence, all of Amalur was finally united; the Jottun and Kollossae had returned into the fold and all became willing and dedicated members of a new society. It took some years to finally reach this point but all was well received. New trade routes across land and sea were better than ever, new innovations in magic and the creation of technology took Amalur that one step further._

_Harnessing the streams of Magic that flowed throughout the realm, long distance communication was achieved, as was flight, transport and refinery. With the combined efforts of Gnomes, Mages, Blacksmiths, Rock masons and across a number of other professions, Amalur had reached a revolution. Harnessing magic in such a way that technology became apart of everyday life, from entertainment to aiding in completing the simplest of tasks._

_The Gravehal oversaw all of this but many had noticed that such power given to a single family had adverse effects on some of its weaker members. Lord Xanmorn Gravehal was a rather ambitious man and had often tried to gain more favour and power from the 2 reigning political powers. His wife, Mercedes Gravehal, was known for her vanity and pride of her social standing. Many were gladdened with the success and humility found in 3 of their sons – Davorin, Olamaine and Byrnair were known for their bravery and chivalry within the ranks of the Warsworn, becoming known as the Trinity. Tamarin, their other brother, made a name for himself by joining the rogue faction – The Travellers – but it seemed only good intentions were brought from him, weeding out the corrupt and those wishing to bring this just peace to ruin._

_But this tale isn't about any of these noble or un-noble characters. No, this tale is about the single Gravehal child, her potential far exceeding her years, which through her parents stresses and unjust responsibilities found the life path she wanted to make._

* * *

A new morning rose in the Dokkalfar city of Rathir. Not a cloud was present in the blue sky and the bustling of the market place brought the promise of commerce and profit. But the remains of the celebration from the night before were still evident in the streets; cleaning crews worked away while recalling the festivities.

In one of the noble houses in the upper city, a Fae maiden walked into one of the darkened rooms, smiling as she gazed down at the bundle of sheets clustered on the large bed. Shaking her head, she walked to the closed window and parted the curtains, letting in the refreshing sun. Sighing, feeling its warmth, she opened the window to let in the fresh sea air. Looking back to the bed, she saw her young mistress had not awoken or even move to the change,

"Come now Miss Niah, time to awake," her voice seemed to echo naturally, making it haunting just as it was musical. Pulling back the sheets, her warm smile fell into an understanding frown. Her young mistress, Niah Gravehal, was lying in a foetal position, arms and legs tucked up to a large pillow, dried tears caking her flushed cheeks, the swelling in her eyes only slightly visible. She knew now that Lady Niah had been crying about last night. "I know last night upset you my lady, but sulking in bed will not make anything better, besides you have responsibilities today," that seemed to coax the young teen to crawl out of bed and head to the bathroom.

Only looking on with concern, she went about cleaning the room and making the bed before Niah came out of her en suite; her blood red locks were tied into a high pony tail, leaving a few strands to frame her face. Striking blue-violet eyes were red from her crying but she knew not to ask and further upset her charge,

"Morning Conni, I didn't mean to be rude before," she replied, a sad smiling taking her sullen look, but the change in expression did little to ease the Fae,

"I understand My lady, it's alright," ending their conversation, Niah made her way out into the dining hall, where her family was already seated; her mother and father were at the heads of the table, her 4 older brothers all sat on one side, 3 of which were clad with armour while the last wore light armour. Niah took to the unoccupied side of the table as her breakfast was served. Seeing her arrive, her father sprung a happy grin on his face,

"Ah, how is my little Archsage doing? You missed a splendid party last night," he sighed, Niah said nothing as she ate, "In any case, I have great news; I have organized with Castellan Althorn Delfric for you to train as a Warsworn, he believes you have the potential to reach a Truesworn," he smiled, thinking he was the greatest the world had ever seen,

"Oh, and I spoke with my dear friend Crilgarin – the leader of Star Camp – and she said Niah is welcomed to be a part of them too," her mother smiled,

"Won't that be great sister, we could teach you everything that there is to being a Warsworn, you could be the 4th in our group!" her 4th oldest brother – Byrnair, only 3 years older than herself – was filled with a childish glee, her 3rd oldest – Olamaine – nodded in agreement, but her eldest brothers – Davorin and Tamarin – shared concerned expressions,

"But…isn't doing all this conflicting opinions?" she asked, noticing the looks on her family's faces,

"Of course not, you'll do fine," her father waved it off like it was nothing, but the anger boiled in Niah as she slammed her cup down on the table,

"I can't believe you!" she snapped, "Putting me through all this and for what?" she demanded,

"Whatever do you mean dear?" her mother asked, acting innocent,

"I've just become youngest Archsage in history because you stripped me of my childhood and forced me to train early, now you want me to be a Warsworn and a Traveller too, don't I get a say in my life?" she demanded,

"You should feel honoured for the opportunity," her father snapped back, Mercedes knew Niah had received her temper from her father, having them both go off would make things more complicated, even her brothers chose not to interfere,

"But this isn't what I want! Magic is my passion! Not seeing how many beasts I could kill or how many pockets I can pick! That isn't me!" she shouted, causing her father to storm up to her,

"You are a Gravehal and my daughter! I am your father and I know what is best for you!" he snapped back, a small part of him intrigued by her standing her ground against him,

"If you knew what was best for me, you would've let me be a child and have a childhood before throwing me into any of this! Allow me to find happiness in my life like you did my borthers!" she glared at the older man but never expected his hand to swing and a sharp sting caking her cheek…her father just slapped her. Before he could again, Davorin jumped from his seat and held his father's arm, looking to his younger sister and saw her reddened cheek. Pulling free of his son, he glared at Niah,

"You will do as I say! You are my daughter and Noble blood, you are my responsibility as is my family!" he seethed, watching her reaction and seemed so sure she would fall in line, but removing her hand from her cheek, she glared back,

"Your family? Or family name?" he was stunned by her words, "I know what you're trying to do, both you and mother," her glare moved to Mercedes for a moment before turning back to her shocked father, "I'm not Niah to you, I'm your chance to further your own vapid ego, you're trying to remake Niathyra through me to gain more favour from all of Amalur! I am NOT Niathyra and I want no part in this!" She could tell her father was angry but somehow he composed himself, turning to leave the room,

"My mind is made up. In 4 months you will got to Shielding Keep and you will do as you are told. You may not be Niathyra, but be glad you are given this honour," he hissed, taking his wife's hand,

"Of course, an honour you will both feed off like pigs wolfing down slop. As if the fortune of uniting 2 waring governments isn't enough," she hissed back but her father made no reaction and left with his wife. Once the door closed, Niah remained where she stood. When her brothers tried to approach her, she shrugged them off and stormed out as fresh angry tears fell from her eyes and into her personal workroom/laboratory. The moment those doors closed, a rune sigil appeared on the door signifying she had sealed the door with magic and no other could enter the room unless she allowed them to.

She did this when she was angry, pressured or even sad, it was her means of relaxing or working out frustrations. More often then not, she developed new and powerful potions, power gems and weapons to then be donated to the Scholia Arcana or offered as gifts to the neighbouring kingdoms.

Right now, she was working her weapons, ones she was comfortable in using and training with. It had taken her close to a year to complete 3 successful weapons: an eloquent stave, a pair of fierce chakrams and a strong longbow. She has never cared for swords or hammers or even sceptres, she loved using staves, chakrams and bows, finding her magic was easily channelled through them,

Proud of her work, she turned to another matter that had been eluding her for sometime. Moving to a locked chest, she waved her hand over the lock to remove its ward – she couldn't recall all the times her brother Tamarin had slipped into her workshop and plunder through her belonging. Within the chest was a wrapped bundle, placing it on her workbench, she opened the bundle to gaze over it occupants; there was a withered journal, falling to pieces but was as legible as the day it was written into, primitive by this times' standards since all ancient text and written works were recorded into metallic 'holo-tomes' utilizing the same method of recording Fae tales through ancient lorestones and using bound gems to power the technology to read them.

But the second item was what concerned her; found on the borders of Alabastra and the lands of Fortenmar was a strange Prismere crystal cluster. This fragment was easily removed from the larger cluster easily held in her hand. The excavators who found it said it resonated with a strange magic, similar to the studies of Prismere crystals back during the Crystal Wars over 1000 years ago; almost like a wild animals cry echoed in the valley when the strange crystal was removed.

The journal was close by and both were sent to her for study. All she could say about the gem was it seemed normal; the thought of the crystal resonating with such power and mystery seemed too farfetched. She moved to the journal and was shocked to find who had written it; it belonged to Niathyra! Her ancestor! But what was she doing so far out of Alabastra and in a foreign and unknown land? Niah took great care in reading the journal, finding it was a record of her ancestor's life; all of her adventures, missions and her daily life, right down to when she met the master thief Grim Onwig and fell in love.

The last entry her ancestor wrote was like it was out of a Fae tale; she had wondered off of a path in Alabastra and found a strange creature, one unlike any she had ever seen. She had written about how the creature stole a shard from the same cluster then vanished, without a trace. She had thought it was a fast travel spell but found no magic residue or presence where the creature stood.

Moving on she found the pages stiff and the ink dried in streaks; Time in the frozen wastes had taken the description of the creature, forever lost and only known to her ancestor. Placing the journal down, she held the crystal shard in her hand, holding it to the light. Within the ruby mass seemed to be an impurity, a black sharp oval was in the centre of the stone tip to tip, what purpose it had was lost to her, though it was strange the roar of a beast echoed in her mind, as if the stone was trying to communicate with her.

Sighing, this conundrum had pushed her body to the brink and sleep seemed like the right idea. Removing the room's seal, she stepped out to find it to be dusk. Looking to a clock in the hall, 2 days had passed since she had entered. Sighing, at least she was able to finish her weapons but against her better judgement and her own mind, she had absentmindedly placed the strange red stone into one of her belt pouches.

* * *

A month had gone and much had happened; the Telling had began and following the story as told by Hallam the White, Niah took the role of Sir Sagrell like her ancestor and defeated a Grave Thresh in Gorguath, helping Sir Farrara with Bloody Bones – she did feel sorry for the Fae, wishing only to find love. She did however give him a small glimpse of the love he sort by giving him a lover's farewell before plunging a blade into his heart.

She met up with Sir Airmer and Sir Creth to deal with Nix the Troll in their ballad before coming to find that the Maid of Windemere had stolen away the Court of Enchantments, getting her way into the maid's kingdom she had managed to dispel the Maid's enchantments and freed her captives, which at the time she had no knowing that her ancestor had not done this. And again, Niah was saddened by how the Maid only wished to be loved but she stayed true to the ballad and killed the Maid in the King's place.

On this day came her end; today was the day she was meant to go to Shieldering Keep and begin her training as a Warsworn, but she didn't want to but she couldn't stay in the House of Ballads for fear of her father creating a political incident.

Sitting on her throne she racked her brain for a solution but found nothing. So deep in her musings she never noticed Hallam approach until he was standing before her,

"It has arrived hasn't it my Queen," it wasn't a question but more of an observation. She sighed and looked up at the friend she had made in the last few weeks,

"Yeah, and father is still adamant on sending me to Shieldering Keep. I can't stay here or go to Ysa and ask the King for asylum, Father would just use his influences to pin not just this house but all Fae as kidnappers, creating a global incident, he will I know it," she was pulled from her sullen state by Hallam placing his hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she gazed into his ethereal eyes,

"Then flee," that was the last thing she would've expected the Chamberlain to say, run? Like a coward? Leaving all this responsibility behind?

"But I," he silenced her words by taking her hands, pulling her from the throne,

"One lesson all Fae have learned in our lives is freedom should be granted to all, not the select, a hard lesson we had learned from your ancestor. To flee does not make you a coward in this house when you are being oppressed," his words touched her, bringing a smile to her face and bringing the eternal being into a hug,

"Thank you, but who will take my place? And the Scholia Arcana, who will be the Archsage?" again, he silence her words,

"I can handle the affairs of the House, and dustlings are known for handing such responsibilities to the next eager hands. Should you wish, I shall deliver any final words you would want your family and associates to hear," the idea seemed too good to pass up.

Taking 2 blank holopads from her room, she recorded a message to her family and friends and another for the Scholia Arcana before handing them to Hallam; Fae were not versed in the new technology of the world but there was no need for Hallam to know since he had promised to deliver the pad to her family and friends and to the Scholia Arcana.

She proceeded to quickly pack her things; her fate imbued weapons, any potions or gems she had crafted along with her portable kits – another invention she had come to love, being able to craft potions, gems or weapons no matter where you were – and her reagent pouch. Changing out of her royal Ballad gown, she slipped into a gossamer silk robe, made from the famous giant spider webs of Webwood. Though Niah would never set foot in such a forest due to her fear of spiders, the silk was soft and light but very strong, almost as strong as steel.

Slinging her pack onto her back, weapons secured and any other belongings she wished to take, she found a large procession of her subjects to see her off. All she passed wished her the best and prayed that wherever she would go, she would always remain safe and that she would return safely.

Bidding them farewell, she left the House grounds before pulling out a small purple stone. Holding it in her hands she concentrated her magic, the jewel began to glow before she had stored enough magic. Smiling, she threw the stone down before her, the magic within expanded and spun like a whirlwind; it was a little experimental magic she had developed, it replaced her need for vehicles of any kind and allowed her to achieve a level of flight. Jumping onto the spinning purple disc, she moved herself into the direction she wanted to go.

She flew through the woods of Odarath; she took a minor phasewalk draft from her potions pouch to fly through Gorhart village without anyone seeing her. She had planed on sailing through Ettinmere to the Ballads Oratory to hide out but something was pulling her in another direction. This part of Dalentarth was heavily over-grown and showed signs of no one being here in years, maybe even centuries. But this pull kept her on her path until she stood before old and crumbling ruins. Whatever was calling her was within them.

Recalling her transport, she carefully squeezed her way through the crumbling ruins, finding some of the hallways and corridors blocked off by stone. The bones of those unfortunate to have been within the structure as his collapsed still lay where they fell.

"Just what is this place?" Niah asked herself, feeling the pull become stronger the further she walked. She used special stasis spells and enchantments to keep the ruins from falling on top of her as she explored.

It wasn't until she came to a long staircase, leading down onto an elevated platform, seeming like something had supported it below and it was still intact to some degree. Carefully stepping onto the rickety platform, she stood before a large hole in the centre. The source of the pull was here and it wasn't until now that Niah realised where she was,

"This…this is Allestar Tower…where Niathyra was brought back to life," she gasped, looking all around her in awe and slight fear since it was here that the Well of Souls was constructed, there was no doubt in her mind now that the pull was a magical kind, something here must've sensed her presence beyond its borders and she was drawn in.

Before she could even consider leaving the ruined tower, some began to glow brightly in her pocket; reaching in she felt a familiar smooth surface. Pulling it out, in her hands was that strange crystal, she only recalled now placing it on her person but that thought was forgotten since said jewel was now glowing and growing brighter. The magic that laced this place began to spring out of the very stones, all of which seemed to be drawn to the jewel.

Soon the light became too bright, Niah was unable to see. What she couldn't see was the jewel absorbing all the magic within the ruins, then forcing it out and into the hole in the platform; a swirling vortex of magic rippled and spun chaotically. Just as the stone dimmed and Niah got her sight back, she had not realised she had stumbled closer to the vortex then, in a split second, Niah lost her footing on a loose stone, causing her to fall back and into the vortex.

Swirling lights of blue, violet, red and gold pulled her body further into the vortex, the magical pressure and rapid movements was putting such a strain on her body that her clothes were ripping at the seams. Skin split and pain roared through her like a hurricane, all she could do to prevent any more harm to herself was to let the pool take her. Loosing consciousness from the pain and strain soon after but never once let go of the stone.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I wanted to do something a little off of Transformers and I fell in love with the 2011 version of the Thundercats so I thought, why not? I am tying in Kingdoms of Amalur into this since it's been the only thing I've been playing lately and since not a lot of fiction is written about it, I wanted to try it.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Through the Looking glass

**Thundercats**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

Within the palace of Thundera, the 2 princes were sparring in one of the many courtyards, overseen by their father, King Claudus, and the Head Cleric, Jaga.

Lion-O, the younger prince and the heir to the throne, was being driven back by his stronger older brother, Tygra. As their swords clashed and they danced around one another to try and outdo the other, their concentrations were broken by an unforseen force.

The size of the blast was astronomical, blinding all in the city that gazed into it. Swirling lights of violet, blue and white, spinning with reds and golds was an amazing spectacle, the force of the blast sending most off of their feet, but to what was the cause of the explosion none knew,

"What in Thundera was that?" Lion-O gasped, climbing back onto his feet as he and his family watched the waning lights,

"Whatever it was, it couldn't be good," Tygra growled,

"On the contrary young Tygra," Jaga stepped forward, as if admiring a beautiful piece of art, "This explosion was one formed from magic, powerful magic at that," he explained, but a bright red light stopped their musings and looked to their father. Upon his side was a large gold sheath, and within was the sword of Omens. The red jewel bound to the hilt was glowing, reacting to the magic that ripped through Thundera,

"The sword? Could it be evil that caused this explosion?" Claudus asked his trusted friend, but Jaga was not convinced,

"There was no malice or anger in this magic, but I did sense sadness…and fear. Perhaps an inexperienced mage caused this to occur," he mused,

"Whatever the case may be, we should investigate," Tygra stated, his father nodding in agreement,

"Jaga take your clerics and find the reason behind this explosion, if whoever or whatever made this is adept in magic, sending guards will only cause others to get hurt," Claudus ordered, the aged cat nodded and ran off, the Clerics hiding in the shadows followed their superior out into the glades surrounding Thundera. Claudus and his sons only hoped this force was not one to bring their end.

* * *

Spreading out through the trees and bush, Jaga and his clerics searched the area the explosion was seen. Taking into account the responsible party might have fled they widened their search.

Cheetara searched a particular patch of bushes, gasping at her discovery; the canopy above showed evidence of the explosion, the branches and remaining leaves smoking and seared by extreme heat. On the ground below the hole was a crumpled body, clothing seared much like the trees and still burning. Acting quickly, Cheetara rushed to the body and make quick work putting out the small flames.

"Jaga! Over here!" she called, rolling the body onto it's back only to jump in fright, Jaga and the other Clerics just coming through the tree line,

"Cheetara, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, following her pointed finger to the body. Rushing to the beings side, he saw what had the young cleric shocked. The being could've been mistaken for a wood forger but their ears were too long and pointed. From behind they could've been mistaken for a fellow cat but the being had no fur but skin, holding a rare kind of beauty save for the dirt and soot spoiling their face and the blood leaking from open wounds. Skin the colour of soft-clouded silver and hair like the petals of a red-violet hibiscus flower; this was a strange being indeed.

Jaga felt sorry for this creature, the pain it must be in from what had happened. But to a small relief, the creature groaned signalling it was still alive. His clerics leaned over him to catch a glimpse of the creature, clouded blue eyes stared blankly, a fearful moan escaping slightly parted lips as it tried to make sense of where they were,

"Easy child, you are gravely injured," he warned,

"Who…who…" by the sound of its strained voice, Jaga could safely say 'it' was a 'she'. Taking her bloody hand, he could feel how weak her grip was,

"My name is Jaga, child," he soothed, turning to Cheetara, "Cheetara, you are the fastest among us, return to the city and alert the healer," at the mention of a healer, the creature became flustered, "Calm child, you'll aggravate your wounds," gently lifting the creature into his arms, one of the other clerics taking a pack not too far from her along with a strange staff, they ran back to the palace,

"Don't…take…" continuing to run, Jaga looked down at the small creature, her clouded eyes streaked with tears, "Don't…tell…my…pa…rents," fatigue and blood loss no doubt played a part in her fainting but it only spurred the clerics to run faster. But the very thought of her not wishing her parents to know her whereabouts, where ever they may be, was concerning.

Running into the palace grounds, Cheetara was waiting for them with the Palace Physician, King Claudus and his sons. Once they saw the strange being they paused,

"Jaga, what?" the king was about to ask but Jaga pushed the question aside,

"Forgive me my lord, but if this child does not receive medical attention, she may very well perish," the king understood the urgency in the Sage's voice, allowing him through to the healer. It wasn't until some time later that Jaga had emerged from the room, Claudus, Tygra and Lion-O where waiting for him,

"How is…it?" Claudus asked, not knowing what exactly his Head Cleric had just saved, or whether if it was for the better,

"She, my lord, is doing rather well given the circumstances," he smiled, "She resided at the epicentre of the explosion and there is no doubt in my mind she was behind it,"

"Did she mean to harm Thundera?" he asked, looking past the Cleric and into the room, but he couldn't hold his hard glare at the sight of the female; her robes were stripped from her, leaving her in a simple gown, from her head to her toes were bandaged, the physician just finishing bandaging her eyes,

"I doubt it. The child had mentioned her parents before she lost consciousness, begging me not to reveal her location to them. I would assume she is a runaway, whatever she may be," Jaga explained, "The healer has cleaned and covered her wounds, her eyes took the force of the blast resulting in temporary blindness. She will need time to recover," looking back to the girl, he could only imagine what she might be going through, "With you permission, you highness, my clerics will watch over her until she awakes,"

"Very well Jaga," was all Claudus said as he turned to leave. Jaga motioned and arranged for 2 of his clerics to watch the child and left with the king; Lion-O and Tygra lingered behind as they gazed at the strange creature, despite the fact she was an unknown to them and what her intentions were still remained in the dark, any being with half a heart would show some form of sympathy for the state she was in before they too left.

* * *

It had been 2 days before Niah had moved again. Groaning, stiffly trying to move, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she tried to open her eyes, only to find they were constricted by whatever was wrapped around her head,

"Oh Lyria! My eyes! I…I can't see!" she panicked, trying to get the bandages off but the hand on her shoulder moved to her hands, gently pulling them away,

"Shh, it's okay, your eyes were injured from the explosion, you need to let them heal properly," said the female voice. Niah stopped, freezing really, at the sound of this unknown voice but what caused her greater concern was the feeling of their hand.

She was pulled from her musings when the hands left her and the sound of numerous footsteps approached her. Sitting herself up as best as she could, she heard the footsteps enter the room,

"She is awake my lord," the voice said again,

"You may leave," an older, deeper voice ordered, no doubt the nobility the first voice was addressing, "Tell me, why have you come to Thundera?" the deep voice asked, causing Niah some concerned,

"Forgive me your Lordship, but I am not familiar with that name," she replied timidly but she noticed movement close to her, something had jumped onto the bed with her causing her to jump,

"Oh Snarf," a younger voice snapped, pricking Niah's ears – the voice was much younger than the other, perhaps someone of her age. Despite her lack of sight, she turned to where this 'Snarf' was on the bed and held her hand out. Something soft and alive touched her hand, rubbing against it. Smiling at the welcomed greeting from this creature, she repaid in kind by scratching behind its ears,

"Such a friendly creature, is he yours?" she asked, turning back to where she assumed the group was,

"Uh…yeah," the young voice replied, "He's never really that friendly to stranger though," but another movement caught her ears and another mass, one that was heavier than Snarf sat next to her,

"How is it you don't know of Thundera, we are the centre of Cat empire," the deep voice spoke, now causing Niah's concern to return along with fear,

"Cat Empire? The only empire I am aware of Milord is the Concordance and the Amaranthine, the 2 of the 3 reigning powers that govern Amalur" she replied,

"I have never heard of such things or this Amalur, perhaps your injuries have effected your memory too," a new voice spoke, this one was slightly older than the young voice and without a doubt held more ignorance,

"My memory is fine thank you very much," she snapped back, "And my injuries were only caused because I had the lack of forethought to avoid the Well of Souls," she knew she wouldn't like this person, whoever they may be,

"Well of Souls?" a much older, wiser voice spoke. Making his presence known she could feel the magic within him,

"Yes, a massive construct whose magic was capable of reviving those who have died. It is in ruins now but the magic still remained, it reacted to a strange crystal given to me for study, the results of such a reaction I have yet to…see," she explained,

"Jaga, is she speaking the truth?" the deep voice asked, another movement came close to her followed by something hard gently pressing over her heart. She felt a flux of magic from this older being. Calming herself, she used her own magical essence to reach out to show her cooperation. Moments later, the hard object was removed,

"She is sincere in her words, she is also not of our world. Perhaps the explosion resulted in pulling her from her own world and brought her here," Niah almost collapsed by the news, could that actually be possible? Inter-dimensional Travel? But such magic was never even conceived of not even by the Gnomes. The very idea of being drawn into another world was just…

"No, that is impossible!" she panicked, grasping her head and drawing her legs to her chest, no caring if the others in the room saw how pitiful she was, "No such magic exists!" she snapped,

"There is no other explanation for it child," the older voice, this 'Jaga', assured but his words held the concern for her, "You said so yourself that this 'Well of Souls' held magic capable of returning the dead to the world of the living, who is to say that with the right conditions travelling to another world is not achievable?" but his words did nothing to comfort her,

"My family…my people…what have I done?" she sobbed; damp patches began to form on the bandages covering her eyes. Though King Claudus was concerned with the safety of his family and people with her abrupt arrival, he could only feel pity for her. He simply stood from her bed and turned to the healer,

"How long until she can see again?" he asked, catching Niah's attention for a moment,

"Another few days I'd say your Highness," he replied,

"Wait…" she started, turning their attention back to her, "Did you find a pack with me?" she asked,

"Yes, along with a stave, strange circular blades and a bow," Jaga replied, moving to a small table on the other side of the room. Picking up the bag he placed it before Niah. They watched as she rummaged through the bag before pulling out a small vial of red liquid. They watched as she shook the bottle harshly before pulling out the cork and drinking down its contents. But when she moved to remove her bandaged eyes, the Healer tried to stop her,

"No, you must leave them on," he argued,

"I won't need them," she replied, managing to remove the healer's strange hands from her face and began unravelling the bandages. Once freed, she slowly opened her eyes. Jaga was relieved and surprised to see her eye colour return, a sign she had regained her sight, but the moment she blinked and cleared her blurred vision, her gaze widened. Before her were…she wasn't sure what they were. A sharp scream escaped her throat as she fell off the bed in fright. Scrambling away from the strange creatures, her eyes became panicked, "What…what are you?"

"Easy child, we mean you no harm," Jaga, the elderly voice she recognised, slowly approached her, kneeling down to her level. Her eyes watched him but were drawn back to the others. The largest and stronger-looking member of this group was sitting on the bed where she once was, no doubt the royal she had been speaking with. His eyes were stern and hard but didn't seem to hold malice, just caution.

The other 2 young beings stood to the side; the shorter of the 2 resembled the royal, sharing the same red hair and facial patterns. The taller being looked completely different to his counterpart in appearance and how he looked at her, his gaze was hard like the royal but he seemed more so stern than cautious.

She watched as the younger creature followed this 'Jaga' and knelt before her. His eyes were so much different from the others. They didn't hold cautions, or cold or even weariness. They were almost child-like, curious and concerned. She could tell he would no doubt be true to his word. She was glad she was a Dokkalfar, the talent of reading others just seemed to come naturally to her people,

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise," the young creature stated, holding out his hand to her. Jaga was going to stop him but watched as Niah stared at the hand before, slowly, inched hers out and hesitantly placing it in his. The young prince, as he helped Niah to her feet, impressed Jaga. "I'm Lion-O by the way," he smiled, causing Niah to crack a small guarded smile,

"My name is Niah," she replied, looking to the others while Lion-O and Jaga helped her back to the bed, "I'm…sorry for the way I reacted…I've never seen anything like you before,"

"The feeling is mutual. I am King Claudus, Ruler of Thundera and Lord of the Thundercats. You've met my Head Cleric, Jaga, and my youngest son, Lion-O. My eldest son, Tygra," pointing to the stripped thundercat by the vanity, he simply nodded, "But do not take these introductions lightly, we are still unsure whether or not you are an ally or an enemy," he added

"I understand if you are…wary of me, you highness, but if I would never think of such acts of violence," Niah replied, trying to be as formal as she could, "My people are never inclined to enact or initiate any form of violence if only in self defence. We fight only when our hand is forced or if our loved ones are in danger," she explained,

"Well you certainly came prepared," Tygra grumbled, holding up and inspecting one of her Chakrams,

"The lands of Amalur are rife with beasts of nature, wild fae who would not hesitate to attack any traveller they come across. They were for my protection, that and what kind of Archsage would I be without a stave or staff of some kind?" she smiled,

"Archsage? You are a master of the mystic arts?" Jaga asked, surprised by her response,

"The youngest in Amalur history," she nodded, "I am…was the head of the Scholia Arcana, a Mage society driven by research and the creation of new magics as well as maintaining the flow of magic throughout my world,"

"That aside," Claudus began, "You're a stranger in our lands and as such…it would most likely be for the best that you remain here," Niah was shocked, was the King really going to allow someone like her to remain here? "If not for your protection but to ensure you will not turn around and cause harm to Thundera. You will remain within the palace walls and will only be allowed out with an escort of either my sons, Jaga or his clerics, understood?" he watched his sons, warning them to make a comment but he turned back to Niah as she shakily stood,

"Your highness, you are very kind to grant me asylum within your kingdom in light of my estrange presence," she smiled, bowing low and respectfully, "I promise to follow your conditions and give you no reasons to distrust me. Should you require anything from me, please simply name it," Claudus was actually surprised by her acceptance of his terms, clearing his throat loudly,

"Be sure that you do," he replied, turning to leave but paused a moment, "Lion-O, Tygra, why not show Miss Niah around the palace while a room is set up for her," Niah caught a small smirk on the older cat's face as he and Jaga left the 3 youths alone,

"Great, suck babysitting," Tygra groaned, though his expression did say otherwise. But Lion-O just rolled his eyes and turned to Niah,

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked her, she just smiled and nodded,

"Yes, I'll be fine. Though I would like to change out of this gown, and these bandages," she began to unwrap the bandages she could reach but the healer tried to stop her,

"My dear, your wounds won't heal if you remove the salves," he warned, but she just smiled,

"It will be alright, the potion I took healed all of my wounds just as it did my eyes. But thank you for the concern," slowly, she revealed her skin showed no sign of injury or even scars. The healer was amazed as more bandages were removed, seeing the effects of the potion. Lion-O and Tygra were also amazing, a simply vial of liquid had erased all injury. But before the bandages under her gown could be removed, she turned to them,

"If you do not mind, you highnesses, I would like to change in private," a slight blush crossed her grey cheeks signalling her discomfort of being watched while becoming bare. The boys realised her meaning and left the room, once outside they waited for her to change,

"So…what do you think of her?" Lion-O asked, looking to his brother,

"What does is matter? You noticed how father was cautious of her, what if all of this is a ruse to get us off guard, there is just something off about her," Tygra replied, looking back at the door,

"That's only because she's different, something no one has ever seen before. I think she's nice, she's certainly polite," Lion-O replied, defending Niah,

"Too polite if you ask me," Tygra stated as the door opened, both looking up and in a split second they couldn't believe what they were seeing; Niah stood there with her mauve locks pulled back in a high ponytail, her bed slip replaced with an elegant green and gold gown, patterns of leaves and lines decorated the flowing material, pooling slightly at her feet,

"I'm afraid this was the only other piece of clothing I had besides my mage robes, I hope you don't mind," she said, feeling their gaze on her. The 2 absentmindedly shook their heads,

"Wow Niah, you look…I mean that dress…" Lion-O stammered,

"What my little brother is trying to say is it's fine, where did you get such a dress anyway?" Tygra asked, leading the way,

"The House of Ballads felt it was fit for their Queen," she replied, causing the 2 to stop,

"You're a Queen? Why didn't you say that before?" Lion-O asked, Niah looked down a little guilty if not saddened,

"Well, I'm a Queen in my world not here, I didn't think such a title would follow me here. Besides, my world is a mystery to you and I didn't want to complication what already was a delicate situation," she replied,

"Actually it might put father at ease," Lion-O added, "He could see it as a diplomatic visit rather than an invasion," Niah could see sincerity in Lion-O's words and was humbled by his effort to help her,

They walked through the gardens, Niah becoming enthralled by all the strange and new plants she saw. The 2 brothers cracked smiles at her enthusiasm to plants, like a child in a new toy store. How delicately she handled all of the plants was almost unnatural, not even the palace gardeners handled the plants as if they were made of glass. The brothers continued their little tour until it was time to come in and have dinner.

Claudus indeed seemed a little easier going knowing Niah was royalty. He even opened up a bit to the strange woman,

"So tell us Niah…just what creature are you?" he asked, though he was more approachable, he was still cautious of Niah,

"Well, generally I would be called an Alfar – an ancient word meaning 'Elf' or 'preternatural being' – but technically I am a Dokkalfar…meaning Dark Elf," she seemed hesitant to explain, and their expressions were proof of why,

"Does this mean you're…evil?" Lion-O asked, sitting next to her. She could feel Tygra and Claudus glare at her, but she shook her head,

"Our 'cousins', the Ljosalfar, cast us out because our ancestors were exposed to highly potent Prismere crystals. It is not that we are evil, because we are not, we just didn't share the same philosophical opinions or physical appearances we once shared with the Ljosalfar. Dokkalfar are some of the most adept in sorcery, diplomacy and linguistics. We are labelled as 'Dark' because we are different," she explained, gladdened she had lightened the mood and possible regained the King's tolerance,

"What do you mean by…appearances?" Tygra asked, ignoring the glance Lion-O gave him on the subject,

"Well…by comparison…Dokkalfar are also known for being one of the more…appealing races in Amalur. Many enjoy conversing with us while others appreciate us on a physical level. Many of our politicians and esteem members have used such advantages to ally ourselves with many other races, whether to ensure safety or to claim a particular end," she replied, watching as Tygra nodded in understanding,

The meal went on without a hitch, it was no longer awkward but pleasant. Once dinner was over, a guard escorted Niah to her temporary quarters while she was staying with them. The room was smaller than her own back in Rathir but the feel was welcoming. Undressing, she found a small bed slip laid out of the bed and, with no other alternative, she changed into the gown and slipped into bed. Falling asleep once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN: And that is Chapter 1. I hope people like this or else I may not continue it.**


End file.
